Whatever Tomorrow Brings
by HungryLucy
Summary: The Scoobies need Spike to come back, and Willow tries a summoning spell, but of course it goes a bit awry and she wakes a certain afro-haired slayer from the 70s…SpikeNikki
1. Part 1

Whatever Tomorrow Brings 

By Hungry Lucy

**Spoilers:** AU, after the beginning of S7. Oh, and Willow never went on her crazy rampage, so she and Giles are still around.

**Summary:** The Scoobies need Spike to come back, and Willow tries a summoning spell, but of course it goes a bit awry and she wakes a certain afro-haired slayer from the 70s…

**Disclaimer: **Not really mine, though I still do what I please with them.

**Rating:** I'm not a woman of the ratings, but let's say, no detailed sex, and a few harsh words, so R.

**Posting:** Just let me know.

**A/N: **This is originally a one-piece, but I've split it into a few parts for your reading pleasure. I'd recommend listening to some techno type music while you're reading this, as I always find it beautifying the stories) Just a small tip…

* * *

**Sunnydale, CA**

"Buffy?" Willow shouted from the couch, not even bothering to take her eyes of the TV screen.

When she was only answered by a painful groan, she turned around, frowning, and saw Buffy practically lying on the floor, her face almost unrecognizeable, covered with bruises and cuts. Willow could only guess what the rest of her body looked like. She ran to her friend and helped her sit up, causing more groans.

"God Buffy, what happened? Who did this to you? The Rangers?"

Buffy started to nod, but changed her mind and mumbled, as loud as she could manage. "Yeah." Her voice was raspy.

The Rangers were the new demon gang in town, mainly consisting of Gage demons. They'd though that the group was small and pretty powerless so far, but they seemed to have gotten it wrong.

Just then, Dawn came out from the kitchen with a huge bowl of ice cream, saw her sister and shrieked, dropping the bowl and the ice cream all over Buffy.

* * *

An hour later, Buffy was bandaged up as well as they'd managed, making her look pretty much like a bad copy of an old horror movie mummy. Willow had done a small rest and heal-spell on her after they'd put her on the sofa, and she was now sleeping soundly while Willow and Dawn sat and tried to plan what they'd do if the Rangers decided to come after them. Gage demons didn't need an invitation, they were strong, maybe stronger than the slayer, and as magic didn't have any effect whatsoever on them, things didn't look so bright.

They decided to call for help.

Half an hour later Giles, Xander and Anya had been added to the group gathered in the Summer's living room.

"We need someone strong. Angel?"

There were a few protests but soon everyone was convinced it was their best shot and Willow went to call him, but returned a few minutes later, looking beaten.

"He doesn't answer his cell phone, and he's out of town according to Wesley, but I could try this light summoning spell that'd kind of creates a magnet-type of reaction to summon him here. Without any screwing aroung with his mind." Willow said hopefully, looking at Giles for some sort of approval.

"Why don't you just do some sort of teleporting spell to send him here right this second?"

"Dawn, I don't think she's ready for that just yet, it would be a very powerful and um, addicting spell." Giles helped Willow out.

"Okay, but he'll still get here pretty quickly, won't he?"

"Well, if he's only a short way from LA, he can't be that long from here. Now, I'll need something that belongs to him."

Everyone looked around, not even sure that they'd ever seen any of Angel's actual possessions, except the clothes he wore.

"That might be a problem. See, when he and Buffy um, broke up, she kind of, threw everything out, and…" Willow's face fell.

"I know!" Dawn beamed and ran off. She returned with a leather bundle in her hand.

"What's that?"

"Spike's duster." Dawn smiled.

"Dawn, I don't see how Spike's duster could possibly help us, I mean, it belongs to Spike, not Angel… Oh!"

Dawn beamed even more.

"No! We are NOT ever again getting ourselves involved with that…that monster!" Xander made his distaste known.

"Dawnie, I don't know if this is such a good idea, maybe we should ask Buffy about it…"

"No! Willow, we can't just wait around for her to wake up! We have to be able to make decisions without her. Besides, she'll understand, I mean, we're doing it to protect ourselves aren't we?"

Willow tried to think of an argument, she was sure that something had happened before Spike left without even saying goodbye, but they really needed him here and Buffy'd just have to overcome their differences and realize it.

"Get the white candles and the purple sand. We're doing it."

* * *

When the spell was finished, Willow fell to the floor, drained and breathing heavily. Dawn and Xander rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, this spell just took a bit more out of me than I'd expected, that's all."

Willow tried to hide her worry. It shouldn't have been that hard. The power it had required was frightening, she'd only just avoided getting sucked in. She'd have to ask Giles about it later, when they were alone.

"Dawn I'm fine, stop fussing." Willow stood up on legs she hoped looked steadier than they felt. "All we can do now is wait and see. Spike could be on the other side of the planet for all we know."

* * *


	2. Part 2

**Kanaga, Zaire**

The evening breeze caught his outgrown hair where he sat on the porch of Djanga's small house, smoking and thinking. He had done this every evening for two months, since he'd come back from the caves. Since he'd gotten his soul back.

He wasn't brooding though. Just contemplating his future and where it would be. What would happen to him next. He thought about going back to Sunnyhell. Not to try and get Buffy back, he'd given up that hope, but just cause it was the closest to a home he'd ever had.

And it'd be nice to see the Nibblet too.

Suddenly, there was a strange chill in the air, and he got a strong feeling they needed him in Sunnydale. He tried to dismiss it as some kind of wishful thinking, but the feeling just got stronger.

He needed to get there. What if one of them was in danger, and was somehow calling out to him? Not bloody likely, but there had to be something behind a feeling this strong.

And what was he waiting for anyway? The plane tickets to get cheaper? That'd be the day.

He butted out his cigarette against the wall and got up.

A few hours later he'd gotten a ticket to a flight leaving for LA early tomorrow morning, intermediate landing in Atlanta. He'd have to fly with the baggage for the first section of the trip, but he'd be able to go with the passengers from Atlanta to LA.

* * *

**New York**

A hand shot up from the ground in front of a tombstone. If someone would have been around, they sure as hell wouldn't have gotten any sleep after that sight.

It wasn't long until a whole female body had crawled out of the grave. The woman looked confused, but wasn't panicking, since it was hardly her style. She took in her surroundings and, clearly having knowledge of this cemetary, walked out of it.

Nikki was truly confused, as the world wasn't looking like it did in her time. She'd figured out that she must've been resurrected a bit later, but by whom, how and why? She had a strong feeling though. A feeling that she needed to get somewhere. Sunnydale. She might've heard the name somewhere, but she didn't have any idea as to where it was.

She went through her pockets and found a passport belonging to herself, despite the fact that she knew she'd never had one. She also knew that she hadn't been born in 1985. She found a wallet full of money to go with the passport.

Nikki thought it over and came to the conclusion that if she was so sure she'd find answers in Sunnydale, whether it was her slayer sense telling her so or something else, she didn't care, then her best shot was to go there.

She took a cab to Newark.

The plane ticket was easy to get after she'd found out Sunnydale was near LA, but seeing as she was supposedly in a hurry, she'd have to change planes in Atlanta.

She had also found what year it was, and after the initial shock, she decided that things didn't seem to be all that different nowadays, and she'd got along just fine up to now.

There were still hours before the plane left, and so she decided to get some clothes, and, after she had a look at modern day hair (plus a few strange looks from other people), visit a hair salon. The afro was seemingly not in fashion anymore.

* * *

**Sunnydale, CA**

Everyone had stayed at Buffy's house that night, realizing that if the demons attacked, the chance of survival would be much better that way. The morning had just come and Willow and Giles were the first ones to be up. Willow had made some coffee despite Giles' protests that the Earl Grey that Buffy had was 'really not so bad'.

"Giles, I…um, last night? The spell?" Willow looked up, making sure that he was listening. Giles' coffee mug had stopped on the way to his mouth and his face held a certain worry, but he wasn't going to interrupt her.

"It took a lot more power out of me than it should've, and I was kinda wondering if…if anything could've gone wrong. A-and if it did, then we should look into it, right?"

Giles sipped on his coffee.

"Well, there could have been several reasons for how much power it took. For example, you haven't used your powers in a while. And, Spike could be on the other side of the world. And-" Giles' eyes widened. "If- if he has been dusted, it- well, frankly I have no idea what might've happened- Willow, I'm terribly sorry, I think we might've rushed into doing the spell yesterday." Giles was looking shocked by his own foolness.

"Giles, I've messed it all up again, haven't I?" Willow's eyes were watering up.

"No, not at all, no one can blame you in particular but my suggestion is that we start to research this spell immediately."

A few hours later, when they'd all woken up and eaten breakfast, the research was on.

* * *


	3. Part 3

**Atlanta**

Spike's flight to Atlanta had gone surprisingly well, and he'd gotten out without much trouble at all, found the plane he'd take to LA and sat down in his seat, his few belongings in a bag on the hat shelf. The airport was actually pretty nice in the evening, with all the lights and everything.

The calling, as he referred to it, had only gotten stronger, and now he was pretty sure it was caused by some sort of magics. Probably done by Red or her girlfriend.

All he could do right now, was wait for the plane to take off.

* * *

Nikki had quickly become accustomed to the 21st century airport, and she had no trouble finding her way around it, as she didn't even have any baggage except a plastic bag with some newly purchased clothes.

Her hair had been curled down and was now more wavy than afro. It had also been cut in a nice layered hairdo, as the original cut didn't look all that astonishing when the afro was taken down. Nikki was wearing some nice dark red boots with two-inch heels, as she liked to appear taller than she was, accompanied by some dressed down worn-looking jeans and a dark blue comfortable sweater that made her look very young.

As she made her way to the plane, the thought of how stupid and farfetched this was hit her, like it had done many times on the plane to Atlanta. But the thing was, what else could she do? The feeling of doing the right thing, of getting her answers in this Sunnydale place had become even stronger, and suddenly she remembered why the place sounded familiar. Her Watcher had told her that it was a town built on a Hellmouth. This new discovery confirmed her suspicions about this being the only right thing to do.

She got up into the plane and a stewardess showed her where her seat was. The man occupying the seat next to her was looking out of the window, but he seemed strangely familiar somehow.

* * *

The smell hit him first. A Slayer, and it wasn't Buffy. On the same plane as him, a vampire. Not a good combination.

He'd only heard of the other one, the rogue one, Faith. It must be her.

But as the smell got stronger, it changed a bit. It smelled like a slayer, but in a way older and a bit worn down. She was coming closer, and he decided to pretend to be looking out of the window, as if eye contact would've given him away.

She stopped at his row. Shit, she'd probably sensed him. Or then the Powers that Be just saw some strange irony in seating a Slayer beside a vampire.

He could feel her sitting down due to the shift of the seats.

A few moments later, the woman turned to him, clearing her throat.

"Hi. I'm-" He realised that he couldn't sit staring out of the window for the whole flight, and turned around.

He didn't recognise her at first.

* * *

Nikki's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened with fear.

Her killers features were etched into her mind for all eternity. The bleached hair, though outgrown now, the sharp cheekbones, the face she'd reluctantly admitted as one of the most handsome she'd ever seen.

William the Bloody.

It seemed like the murder had only happened hours ago. And for her, it was the truth.

* * *

He saw her terrified look and remembered that night on the subway. That look was the exact same he'd been given twenty-five years ago. By her, Nikki. His second Slayer.

The regret hit him with more power than all the other people he'd killed. The sadness, the want to make up for it, and the absolute naked truth that said he'd never be able to do so.

The Slayer he'd killed during the boxer rebellion was easy, she wasn't very trained and she was unexperienced. But Nikki, she'd been something else entirely. He'd followed her for months, becoming more and more intrigued. She was a very good fighter. Had been at least. Maybe, no, surely better than Buffy. Nikki hadn't had a whole group of friends to help her. She'd only had her Watcher.

When he regarded her, the same feeling he'd had back then when he saw her came rushing back.

The feeling of an equal fighter. He couldn't quite describe it. It was a feeling of uncertainty at the same time being comforting and soothing.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by strong hands around his neck.

* * *


	4. Part 4

All she could do was stare. She'd had an uncertain feeling since she entered the plane, but she'd blamed it on it being her first time flying.

Spike's clear blue eyes held both shock and recognition, but there was something else there, something that hadn't been in the cold eyes of her killer. Something resembling sadness. Regret.

He was just pissing her off, pretending to care, enthralling her with some sort of vamp mojo. Well, it wouldn't work on this gal.

As her anger took over, her hands were around his neck in a second, pressing him up against the windowside. All she had to do now was squeeze enough to cut his neck off, and it'd all be over. She pressed, all the time being cautious of his strength.

Something was wrong. He wasn't fighting back. His arms were just hanging limply at his sides, and his eyes were regarding her quietly. He seemed so fragile and tired right at that moment. Tired of the world and ready to just give up. The torment in his eyes seemed so genuine, but Nikki knew that he was a cunning master vampire, probably even more so as he'd had twenty five years to polish his skills after their last encounter.

But there was something in those blue eyes. Something that made her hesitate. Something that made her loosen her grip a little.

"What 'r you waitin' for? Do it." His voice matched his eyes, ragged and raspy, but still holding the same Cockney accent she'd come to find almost charming.

His statement only confirmed her suspicions. Something was different. Something had happened while she was away.

She let go, leaving pretty nasty-looking bruises along his neck.

The look he shot her was a strange mix of surprise, disappointment and relief. And suspicion.

* * *

When the small slayer was holding her hands around his neck, he could feel the way out of his torment. The light at the end of the tunnel. A scarily blissful peace.

But she let go. She had the chance to kill the monster that had murdered her. To end his miserable unlife and sent him on his merry way to hell. What on earth made her let go?

"What happened?" The cocky voice he hadn't heard for so long made him almost painfully nostalgic. He let out a humorless laugh.

"Was about to ask you the same. Nikki."

Just then, a stewardess came to them, begging them to sit down and fasten their seatbelts, as the plane was about to take off.

Spike rolled his eyes at the bizarreness of the whole situation, but sat down, following Nikki's example. The stewardess smiled thanks in that slimy fake way only stewardesses can, and left them.

They were silent for a minute, before Nikki's patience got the better of her.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

Spike thought about how he would answer. Would he let her in on his little secret? Like she'd believe him. She'd just laugh in his face, and - to hell with it all. What did it matter anyway?

"I got my soul back." His voice, unquavering, said with five words what had changed his whole existanse.

The words weren't greeted by laughter but by silence. He regarded her closely, seeing the emotions roam over her features. Confusion, doubt. Shocking him, she turned to look him in the eyes.

"You're not joking are you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

He shrugged and she nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

She believed him, god knows why, but she did. There were so many questions unanswered though.

"How? Did you get cursed?" She'd heard of the ensouled vampire, Angelus, and she also knew that Spike was either his Childe or Grandchilde.

The emotion she saw in his eyes was almost unbearable. Hate? Anger? Regret?

"Won it back. For a bird." He gave a small bitter laugh at that.

She was speechless. A vampire getting his soul back for someone. He must've loved her. She had a thousand more questions for him, but one look said that it wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

So, she nodded and settled for small talk. It was ridiculous, she knew.

"So you're going to LA?" He frowned at her kind, unsure voice, but visibly relaxed.

"Yeah. Don't have the faintest bloody idea as to why, but yeah."

Nikki didn't see the connection there, being so unfamiliar to this creature sitting beside her, the cold blooded murderer turned all soul-having. She didn't know what to do, comfort him?

She decided to give him a second chance though. After all, it probably wasn't his choice to become a vampire, but it was his choice to gain his soul back, knowing about all the torment it'd cause him. In her mind, he deserved a second chance.

She couldn't get over the way he looked either. Granted, he'd been handsome un-souled as well, but now it was something else entirely. He had another dimension to him, a deeper, more human side. She wondered what he looked like when he was smiling. Where the hell did that come from?

"I just woke up in New York. In my cascet. Had to dig myself out."Her voice was a bit sad, and Spike seemed to react to that.

"God, Nikki, I'm sorry, I- " It reminded Spike of the time he'd had to do just that. It was terrible. And when Buffy did it. He suddenly felt very much for her and grabbed her hand, hoping she wouldn't flinch and pull away.

The pressure in his ears told him that the plane was taking off.

Nikki looked down at their hands, frowned, but didn't pull away. His hand was cold. Well, not exactly cold, but room temperature, she guessed. And as this was her first flight, she figured it couldn't hurt to have a little support.

And what was that stupid pressure in her ears?

"First flight, pet?" The low, raspy voice was very soothing, not to say sexy.

She nodded and closed her eyes as the pressure got worse.

"Here. It helps a bit." She opened her eyes to see that he was holding a piece of gum in his hand.

"You're trying to poison me." She was only half joking.

He shrugged and was about to put the gum in his own mouth when it got snatched from him. He looked up, surprised, only to find an embarrased-looking slayer chewing frantically.

"Shorry" She said between chews. "I figured that even if you were trying to poison me, it would be better than this goddamn pressure."

He smiled victoriously, and it took her a few seconds to realize that he'd done it. Smiled. Not sneered, not grinned evilly, just plain smiled. It was so cute she had to smile back.

He'd been right. The chewing gum did help.

When they'd gone high enough, the pressure eased, and Nikki realised she'd been squeezing his hand the whole time. If he'd been human, he'd have some broken bones, she thought as she let go of it with an apology. He didn't seem to mind, though, just gave her another heart melting smile.


	5. Part 5

He'd figured, if he couldn't give the life she'd had back to her, he'd at least try to get her to enjoy this one. Get her to have a good time.

Nikki was also a bloody sexy young woman.

He finally registered the feelings he'd had for her back then. Adoration. And he liked her, not in a mortal enemies kinda way, just her personality. The mortal enemies and the killing kinda came with the whole Slayer-vampire package.

They talked some more over the airplane dinner, and found out they were both heading to Sunnydale due to this strange pull. Pulling enough to get Nikki out of her grave.

After the dinner they'd gotten to know each other a lot better, only strengthening the sexual tension between the two. As Spike excused her to used the bathroom, he dropped a note in her lap.

_Meet me in the bathrooms, love._

The obviously suggesting message was written in a stylish old-looking writing.

Nikki smiled, but seriously thought about what she'd do. Finally she decided, what the hell, you only live once. Or, uh, twice.

The second she entered the bathroom, she got slammed up against the wall. Not hard, but it was still a gesture of pure want and possession.

The small bathroom was dark.

She looked into his eyes, seeing the same need and lust she probably had in her own eyes. She felt something poke her in the stomach.

"You came. Wasn't sure you would." His voice was even more rough than normally, and Nikki felt her panties become moist.

God, he was sexy.

"Shut up." She put her arms around him and her mouth to his, surprised by her own courage.

Spike kissed her back with a passion she'd never experienced with anyone before. His hand began roaming over her body, pulling her sweater over her head, revealing the thin top she wore underneath. His hand immediately found her breasts and began to stroke them, at first gently, then harder.

She put her legs around him, pressing his hardness into her. They groaned into each others mouths at the friction.

Spike seemed to know exactly how to grind himself into her to drive her mad with need.

He moved his mouth down to her neck, only causing a small flinch before she leaned into his skilled tongue. One of his hands moved down behind her to cup her butt, creating even more pressure.

"Please…"

"Please what, luv?" He asked with mock-naivety as he continued the grinding. God!

"Please, just… fuck me." At this point she didn't care how needy she sounded, she just wanted him buried deep inside her.

* * *

As they returned to their seats, the plane was darkened and most passengers were sleeping. Nikki wondered with a smile how they'd managed that. The toilets must be sound-proofed.

Their mussed appearance earned a pointed look from one of the stewardesses. They just smiled sheepishly back at her.

Nikki decided she needed to rest and was soundly asleep in five minutes, head resting on Spike's shoulder.

Spike looked affectionately at her, pulled the blanket a bit closer around her and pondered about what they'd just done.

Or, well he knew what they'd done, he was just thinking about what it meant, and what it would lead to. Slowly, he drifted to sleep himself.

They awoke when the lights came on again, and the captain informed them that the plane was going to land.

Nikki's eyes came accustomed to the light slower than Spike's, but when she found herself practically drooling all over his chest, she jerked away.

God, she'd slept with the monster that'd killed her! Worse, she'd had hot sweaty sex with him! He was a vampire for god's sake! By the way, did that make her a necrophiliac?

"Luv? Everything okay?" Spike suspected there was something wrong but tried to push down the lump in his throat.

Nikki was going to tell him to get away, to never touch her again, but there was something in that kind, caring, worried voice that reminded her of his soul.

"I-I don't know!" She cried out in frustration.

Spike looked like he was going to say something but he was cut off by the order to fasten their seatbelts.

They began the descent and Nikki found herself squeezing Spike's hand. Again.

Her feelings for him were so conflicted. She hated the cold killer he'd been with a passion, but she kind of liked the man he'd become. He wasn't that bad at all, she thought as he squeezed back.


	6. Part 6

**Sunnydale, CA**

Buffy had woken up later that day, first being worried about all of them, then being agnry and pissed at them for calling Spike back.

It would look like she'd had to lean on him because she couldn't handle things herself, and she hated that.

When she'd tried to prove to them that she didn't need any help, that she'd do fine by herself, she'd gotten up, stumbled a bit and ended up flat on her ass.

That had lead to Willow having to change the bandages she'd torn. And she'd gotten some aspirin too.

Now she was sitting in front of the TV with Dawn, pouting.

"Wiillooow!" Dawn howled up the stairs, and not long after a red head popped up there.

"Yes, Dawn?"

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Dawn whined.

Willow's expression turned serious as she came to explain.

"It totally depends. I mean, the spell might've gone totally wrong, and done nothing at all. Giles and I were just researching it. You know, as it took, uh, a bit more power than I expected."

"Come on, Wills, stop the child talk already. I know you were totally drained."

"What? Drained? Willow? Dawn?" Buffy said irritably.

"And there's the Queen of one-word scentenses for ya!" Dawn joked, while Willow tried to explain.

"Well, it might be nothing…we're just making sure. We heven't come up with anything worthy of worry yet."

Buffy knew her protective friend, but also knew that Willow wouldn't lie straight to her face.

"Okay, good. But the secong you find something even mildly suspicious…"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll be the first one to know."

"Willow? Where's Xander and Anya? Weren't they supposed to cook lunch?"

"They're uh, in the basement, uh, playing chess?"

"Worst cover-up ever, Wills." Dawn smiled at the redhead, knowing exactly what Xander and Anya would be doing, and earned and sheepish shrug from her before the Wicca went back up the stairs to find a wrinkle-browed Giles waiting for her.

"What is it?"

"Well, only a small problem, probably nothing, but we agreed to go through everything didn't we?"

"Yeah…" Willow motioned for Giles to get to the point.

"Well, are we absolutely positive that the coat was originally his?"

"The- Dawn said that- it'd- oh, I don't know. What if it wasn't?"

"Then we've just called for someone elses help, I guess. This spell has a lot of loopholes if you read it thoroughly. I hate to use clichés, but I'm afraid the only thing we can do is wait and see."

* * *

Despite Nikki's protests, Spike stole a car from LA to take them to Sunnydale.

"We'll return it later, luv, they'll never even know it was gone."

Nikki doubted that after they'd been chased by the furious owner for five blocks.

Spike hadn't even told her about Angel, as he was the last person he wanted to see right now.

And so they drived to Sunnydale in a stolen electric-blue van, the music from the radio blasting through the windows.

As Nikki scanned the back of the car, seeing not much but beer cans and different food packages, she decided to take her chance and ask Spike a question.

"You know exactly where we're heading, don't you?" Spike didn't take his eyes off the road, but his posture tensed visibly.

"I have a pretty strong hunch."

"And…? What's your 'hunch'?" She prodded.

"The current Slayer, or one of them at least, lives there. I… know her. She has a whole little merry band of friends and protectors there. Her sister, Dawn, the Key, is kinda my friend, I guess, and the little sister I never had. Then there's Red, or Willow, the witch. She's become pretty powerful lately. And Giles, the Slayer's watcher as well as father figure. And the Whelp, Xander, the all round friend and his ex-fiancée the ex demon Anya…and so on." He stopped abruptly.

"You seem to know a lot about them. Did you get to know them before or after the soul?"

"Before. I don't know them with the bloody soul, I never have I- I've just gotten it a few months ago, never seen them since. But I got this chip…"

Spike explained about the chip as well as he could. Nikki nodded but he was pretty sure she didn't understand the details.

"So do you still have this chip?"

"Nah, it got removed or neutered or I don't know what as I got the soul. Doesn't matter anymore though I can actually defend myself now, which is of the good."

"So, as I seem to be on a roll here, would you tell me about this woman you got the soul for?" Nikki had her suspicions, but wanted him to tell her himself.

He seemed to be having a inner conflict about it.

"Her name's Buffy. She's the Slayer." He stopped, waiting for a reaction from Nikki, but she only got her suspicions confirmed.

So Spike told her all about their relationship, watching as Nikki flinched a bit at the almost rape, but thinking about it, he'd done a much worse thing to Nikki herself. He also told her that his feelings for Buffy had changed, and that he didn't wan't to be with her anymore.

"She must be something if she can get a soulless vampire to fall in love with her."

Spike shrugged.

"She is. Nikki, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Uh, the whole killing you? Ring any bells? But I really am sorry, and I hadn't told you and…" He felt a small warm hand grip his firmly.

"Spike, it's in the nature of vampires to loathe and kill Slayers, nothing can change that. Well, except a soul I guess. But there's a very thin line between love and hate. And as you fell in love with one before the soul, so I guess you're special." She kissed him on the cheek, a gesture that was so gentle and kind that Spike actually thought he was glowing for a second.

The thought of seeing Buffy and the scoobies wasn't all that terrifying anymore.

They turned onto Revello Drive.


	7. Part 7

They all jumped as the doorbell rang. All of the scoobies were there, so basically that was Spike or the possible other person they'd summoned, or then it was the Rangers being very polite before they stormed in and attacked.

Willow got up from the sofa, gesturing to the others that she'd get it. Buffy protested but was silenced by Giles.

They were all quiet as Willow carefully unlocked the door and peered out. Her pose relaxed as she saw who it was and invited him in.

"Spike. It's him guys, see I don't mess everything up! But who's that?" She pointed to the dark complexioned woman standing partly behind him, looking a bit lost.

"It's a… friend of mine." Spike guessed that Giles had memorized all the Slayers' names right from the First one.

"Hi!" Nikki did a little wave with her hand.

"So, we can trust her, right?"

"Yeah I guess." Willow narrowed her eyes at the slayer, trying to point out the queer feeling she had about this new woman, but didn't find it. She moved for them to enter.

The minute Spike entered the living room, he was encountered with a strong smell of blood and healing wounds. His eyes found Buffy, half lying down on the sofa, looking a bit uncomfortable and trying not to meet his eyes.

"Buffy! What happened?" He didn't move, as she'd probably flinch if he touched her, but tried to put a bit of worry into his voice.

"She got attacked by a group of Gage demons. Actually, that's kinda why you're here." Willow answered him. "I did this sort of summoning spell on you, since we had no idea of where you were, and-"

"Who's she?" To Spike, Buffy's voice didn't sound like it used to. It now had a hard and flat tone to it.

Before Spike could answer, Nikki stepped forward.

"I'm Nikki, and it seems that you somehow summoned me too." Nikki smiled despite the somewhat cold way they seemed to receive her.

"Nikki! As in the Slayer who got killed by Spike?" Giles remembered seeing photos of that slayer, and although they were a bit bleached, it was most definitely this woman standing right in front of him.

Nikki started to nod as the living room window suddenly exploded all over them.

"It's the Rangers! Quick, get weapons!" Everyone rushed to the weapon chest, Buffy limped as best she could. Spike, empowered by the sudden adrenaline rush, only jumped into battle stance, eyes and fangs gleaming.

The Gage demons were about twenty, all equal in strength and agility, and not the easiest to beat, but with Spike and Nikki fighting the most lethal battles and the others holding the demons back for as long as they could, the Rangers were soon overpowered and losing.

In a minute, the house was embedded with the post-battle silence. Well, at least for a second.

"God, that demon slime's gonna be a bugger to get out of the carpet!" Buffy sighed.

Suddenly, Xander flew at Spike, stake raised, and pinned him to the wall. He brought the stake up so it was pointing into the blonde's chest.

"Xander! What are you doing!? He just saved our lives!" Willow tried to talk sense into him, but didn't dare to move closer.

Xander dry, scornful laughter echoed through the apartment.

"You don't know what he did to her." He said coldly.

"Xander, please, don't do this now." Buffy's voice was still tired and worn, but Xander ignored her and turned back to Spike.

"You motherfucking rapist. You asshole. How could you?" Xander's voice was quavering, alternating between whispers and screams, but all he got from Spike was a sad look. No smart comebacks, nothing.

"Xander, he didn't.." Buffy started.

"No, but he damned sure would've if it hadn't been for the chip!" Xander retorted.

Spike wasn't so sure he wanted to die right now, but he decided not to move, as it would probably agitate the Whelp even more.

"Xander, why are you doing this? When we decided to summon Spike, you seemed to be okay with it."

"That was just a fucking act. When he was needed to save my friends I agreed." Xander turned back to face Spike. "But you've just become useless, defanged." With that, he raised the stake.

Spike closed his eyes and just hoped it'd be painfree. If no one came to his aid, if no one thought he was worthy of living, what was the point?

"Wha-?" As Spike's chest didn't get pierced by the stake, he opened his eyes and found a confused looking Xander holding his fist to Spike's chest. The stake'd disappeared.

"Who took it?" Xander turned around, hatred and disgust in his eyes. "Who thinks this bastard's worth existing? Give me the goddamn stake back!" He was losing his chance to strike.

Willow, Dawn, Buffy, Giles and Anya had never seen him this angry, and were all completely speechless.

"Why don't you come and get it, Whelp?" Nikki stood nonchalantly leaning against the wall, holding the stake for Xander to see, all the time looking him straight into his eyes. Challenging him.

"You asshole! What did Spike do to you?! He turned you, didn't he? You're a vampire, not a Slayer!" Xander jumped, but was held up against the wall in a headlock before he knew it.

Spike, regarding the situation, found that Nikki was as eye-cheatingly fast as she'd always been.

"You're disgusting" Nikki whispered into Xander's ear from behind. "This man saved your life, not to mention your friends, and you'd stake him?" She turned to the rest of the room, angry. "And you were all gonna let him do it!?"

"You don't know what he's done…" Buffy tried to defend her friend.

"I bloody well do! He killed me! He murdered me in cold blood! He strangled me in a subway train twenty-five years ago!" She waited for her words to make an impact. "So don't you tell me what I know! I also know that he got his bloody soul back! He fought for it! All the while knowing what torment and pain it would cause him, but he still did it! He's as worthy of respect now as any of you are. So just…cut him some slack, would you?" Nikki let go of Xander, causing him to crumble down to the floor, panting.

All Spike could do was stare. Who woulda thought? Well, actually, Nikki was one of the few people on this earth who seemed to like him, and she'd never been the silent type. Seeing her now, her cheeks all flushed with anger, he could do nothing but smile.

As Nikki turned to make sure that he was all right, and saw the big goofy, grateful, adoring smile on his face, her face blossomed up to a big smile too.

The others were left completely flabbergasted as the odd pair walked out of the house together.

Buffy was the first one to recover.

"His…soul?"

* * *

"Why'd you do that? For me?"

"Well, he was gonna stake you, the asshole!" Nikki's smile took away the egde from her words.

"God, you're wonderful!" Spike put his arms around her and kissed her.

"Now let's get a room somewhere. There's gotta be a motel or something in the godforsaken town, hasn't there?" Nikki was used to big neon signs and the metropolitan life.

"There's one just up the road, we'll stay there, just in case they need something."

"I don't get why you even care 'bout them, I mean, yeah, soul and everything, but they were gonna let him stake you!"

"Well, the Nibblet's pretty much the only reason."

"The one with all the brown shiny hair and the big puppy eyes?"

"Yeah."

"And Buffy's the one with the blonde hair?" Spike nodded. "She seemed a bit…old. For a Slayer, I mean."

"It think Rupes once said that she's prob'ly the oldest Slayer ever."

"She wouldn't be if you hadn't fallen in love with her." Nikki pointed out.

"Thanks for the encouragement, luv. Here we are." The motel didn't look like much, but Nikki didn't actually care, she just longed for somewhere to sleep.

They decided to just lay in each others arms that night.

Spike couldn't bring himself to fall asleep after everything that had happened during the day, but forced himself to lay as still as possible so Nikki would get her well deserved beauty sleep.

She obviously thought he'd fallen asleep as he heard a soft whimpering accompanied by moisture on the arm he had around her.

"Nikki?" He, whispered, trying not to startle her. "What's the matter?"

She tried to stop crying so she could talk to him.

"Sorry, it's just that, I think I'm only starting to realize how stupid and ridiculous my life is. I mean, I'm lying here with you, a vampire – not that I wouldn't want to!" She added hastily. "I've been resurrected twenty-five years after my death, I've got no friends whatsoever, and, I guess I'm just lonely." She finished bluntly.

"Nikki, you're not alone, I'm with you, and I know I'm not the most ideal man, vampire, whatever, but I'm gonna try to be the one you want, and I'll do anything I can to make you enjoy this life." He pondered that for a second. "God, I sounded like a bloody nancy boy." He earned a giggle from Nikki.

"At least you're my nancy boy, right?" She turned around to kiss him, feeling the strangest sense of belonging in his arms, and right now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

'Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there' –Incubus

* * *

**A/N:** Feeback! I want it! Pretty please?


End file.
